


Day 19: Dreamscapers

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [19]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel had always loved dreaming. Dreams could flow in and out of different ideas with no rhyme or reason and yet still somehow make sense at every step of the way. One second she was riding the S.S. Waddles through a sea of Pitt Cola then as she turned to look at something else she was now at a ball with nary a beat skipped. So random, but containing their own internal logic that no one inside them would think to question. How perfectly ‘Mabel’.

But it was that shift from the S.S. Waddles to the ball that had been the beginning. It wasn’t just any ball that she was walking into, it was one she entered with her brother. A strange excitement rose inside as he took her hand in his and set the other on her waist. They waltzed across the floor, his eyes never leaving hers and for hours it was only them, absorbed completely by each other’s presence.

She awoke with her heart thumping, astonished by how grounded in reality that dream had been. Mabel had crazy, unpredictable dreams that reveled in their own madness. How could she go from something like sailing on a giant pig through her favorite soda to a relatively simple ball whose only aberration was their abnormal stamina on the dance floor. That and the fact that the most romantic dream of her life had involved her brother.

Everything she could ever want out of such a night had been there. Her beautiful purple dress glimmering in the light. His handsome tux with a dorky bigfoot tie that was both completely inappropriate and also perfectly ‘Dipper’. The way he held her to him at just the right strength that she felt him against her intensely but without being overbearing. The look in his eyes just before they closed as they kis-

No. It couldn’t have been Dipper. She was remembering wrong as the details of the dream faded. It was some imaginary boy who perhaps had some similar characteristics to her brother but was definitely different. Mabel shook her head and cleared her thoughts. The only reason she had thought it was him was because of a confluence of ‘Dipper’ and ‘romance’.

She’d recently had a string of several bad first dates. Really bad first dates. The kind where she had trouble not crying over how disappointed she had been when they failed, seeing in retrospect all the obvious problems she’d been blinded to by her excitement and hating herself for being so stupid every time.

And Dipper was always there when she came home. A warm hug as greeting before he escorted her to the couch and prepared some hot cocoa, extra marshmellows and a few gummy koalas with a little pig attachment on the rim that met her nose with every sip. There was no talk except about what they watched, Dipper always somehow choosing a show or movie she hadn’t seen but was exactly to her tastes.

That was all it was, she came home after some failed romance and it was him who cheered her up after. So her brain had jumbled the two thoughts together and ended up with some kind of absurd thought that leaked into her dream. Except it didn’t, because it was definitely, definitely, definitely an imaginary boy.

Then came the second dream. Once again she was on a ship, this time an actual one and not a masted pig. A storm tossed the vessel to and fro and it was difficult to maintain her balance. Fear gripped her as she stumbled towards the edge and knew she was about to tumble into the rough sea. Just as she went over it, though, a strong arm caught her waist and pulled her back to safety.

Held up by his grip on the rigging, Dipper held her to him tightly. Catching her feet in the ropes for support she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. The storm quieted out of nowhere but she was too taken by the confident smile she saw as she looked up to notice. He tugged her a bit closer and she decided her hero deserved a reward.

Again, just before they kissed she woke up. It was difficult to tell though, since Dipper actually did hold her to his chest with one arm, the other behind his head as he idly watched whatever was on the television with her sprawled atop him. She couldn’t remember what he’d put on before she fell asleep and didn’t care to check, too distracted by how his calm and steady heartbeat competed for attention with her own’s racing tempo.

The dreams only got more and more intense over time. The third she actually kissed him, a coy peck at the very end. The fourth they’d kissed with a more furious passion, his tongue entering her mouth. The fifth she was wet when her eyes opened, his assault on her neck and wandering hands the most erotic dream she’d ever had. It was too much to resist and she extricated herself from his arm, glad he had fallen asleep this time so he didn’t notice how she shivered uncontrollably the whole time. It was the most intense orgasm of her life when she reached her room and was able to finish what the dream had started, biting her pillow so she didn’t wake the whole house.

The first few of them she’d attempted to maintain that illusion of it being simply a quirk of the mind leaking from subconscious to conscious. But those last two had been so intense she started to worry and was reluctant to be near him when they were alone, unsure if she could properly control herself. She had to do something to get past this.

And so Mabel made the dumbest decision of her life. In desperation, she asked out the first boy she ran into at school the next day. It was the first time she had ever spoken to him, maybe the first time she had seen him for all she knew.

Even by the standards of the other bad dates it was a complete catastrophe. He actually hit her when she refused his kiss. Not a slap, a full strength punch across the face. She ran home, a several mile affair, and there was no warm hug to greet her. She had forgotten to call Dipper to let him know she was coming back.

Mabel collapsed just inside the doorway, sobbing uncontrollably. Soon enough she felt those loving arms around her once Dipper noticed her arrival. She let him take her not to the couch but to her room. He lay down on her bed and pulled her to him, holding tight with one hand as he stroked her hair with the other.

It felt nice and Mabel wrapped her arms around him, completely exhausted from not just her run but all the emotions tearing through her. Dipper shifted to remove his phone from his pocket and she heard her favorite song start playing as her eyes began drifting closed.

————

Her eyes blinked open to the sound of a news report some time later. That didn’t make sense, Dipper had put music on. She must be dreaming again.

Mabel lifted her head to look at his sleeping face. She kissed him. It was supposed to be just a peck but once their lips touched she couldn’t help but push into his, regret that they didn’t push back coursing through her.

The fake news report ended with an announcement of when the movie it was advertising would come out and the next song started. Mabel had known she was awake even if she didn’t want to admit it. Held in his arms, she quietly cried herself back to sleep, dreading the thought of another dream.


End file.
